Rapport du superviseur
Le 'Rapport du superviseur '''est un document de ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le Parc de Raccoon. Il peut être trouvé dans la salle de radiocommunication secrète. Description Le rapport d'un agent envoyé sur le terrain par Umbrella pour récolter des informations et échantillons pendant l'épidémie. Transcription Français= La capacité de résistance des cobayes contaminés est impressionnante. Même avec un organe vital touché, ils parviennent à survivre plusieurs jours sans aucun soin. Mais après une exposition prolongée au virus, le quotient intellectuel des sujets est réduit à celui d'un insecte. Même s'il peut sembler immoral de ranimer des morts, ce virus pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité. Nous pourrions l'injecter à nos prisonniers de guerre pour ensuite les relâcher. Ils réintègreraient leurs unités pour se transformer en zombies... Voilà qui nous offrirait une redoutable supériorité militaire. Dans certaines régions, le virus aurait entraîné des mutations de la faune et de la flore. Il serait difficile mais utile d'en prélever un échantillon pour le développement de nos armes biologiques. On parle également d'un alligator géant mais je n'ai rencontré qu'une créature mutante qui se déplaçait sous terre. J'ose à peine imaginer quel animal a pu engendrer pareil monstre. J'ai rencontré NEMESIS. Si je n'avais pas été prévenu, j'aurais été contaminé et serais devenu l'un des leurs. S'il rôde encore en ville, c'est que sa mission ne doit pas être terminée. Les membres du S.T.A.R.S. ont prouvé leur valeur en survivant jusqu'alors, mais ils ne pourront pas résister indéfiniment... |-| Anglais= The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in a vital area, they can sometimes survive for several days without taking care of the wound. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pigs' intelligence level decreases to that of an insect. Even though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus may still be of use. If we inject the virus into our POWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turn into zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future. In certain areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it'll make a good sample for the bio weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving under ground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster. I encountered "NEMESIS". If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around in the city, its mission is not yet over. S.T.A.R.S. members must be very tough, since they have survived until this point. However, they cannot hold out forever... |-| Japonais= 街で見た汚染体の耐久力は驚異的だ。 拳銃弾が急所にヒットしても治療なしで数日間耐える例がある。 だが発病後（病死後か？）の汚染体は予想通り思考能力が昆虫並みに低下してしまう。 しかし死者が蘇るという嫌悪感は戦場では重大な問題だ。 用途を敵の士気の低下、かく乱にしぼり、例えば捕虜にウィルスを投与して逃がす。 そうして戻った捕虜が獣と化せばどうなるのか。 その有効性は非常に高いだろう。 汚染の激しい地域ではよく動植物の突然変異を生み出しているようだ。 偶発的発生とはいえ、生物兵器開発にはよいサンプルになるかもしれない。 無論あんなものを連れ帰れはしないが。 事前に巨大なアリゲーターの存在が報告されていたが、わたしは土中をうごめく恐ろしく巨大な生物と遭遇し、命を危険にさらしている。 これについては何が巨大化したのかは考えたくない。 “ＮＥＭＥＳＩＳ”に遭遇する。 事前に知っていなければ奴に汚染される所だった。 まだ市街をうろついているとなると命令が終了していないということか。 奴につけ狙われて生き延びているとはＳ.Ｔ.Ａ.Ｒ.Ｓ.の隊員は、よほど生存術に長けているらしい。 Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-08-08.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-12-10.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-13-61.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-15-30.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-16-55.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-17-86.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 14-58-19-31.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Supervisor's Report Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis